The Masked Darkness
by Zorrod
Summary: AU. In the Kingdom of the Grand Line, things are wrong. The Lily has been working against the Grand Line Kingdom, in order for it's tyranny to end. The Prince has gone missing. While that's happening, Zoro, a wandering swordsman, and Luffy, a mysterious young man, are planning their escape from Sirenfal prison,. However, something went terribly,utterly, wrong... ZoRo LuNa
1. Escape from Sirenfal

**I am just brimming to the edge with ideas! I'm probably insane, now that I think about it...oh well! Anyways, I got so hyped about my main story, that I thought of so many cool ideas! Unfortunately, I am on writer's block with "Watch With Me". Something is missing...whatever! Let another Zorobin story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape from Sirenfal**

The prison lights clinked and clanked and shimmered and snorted in the night. The repetitive, unrelenting sound of armor, walking past cell after cell. The prisoners were either trying to knock themselves out by holding in their breath, or clinging to the bars, hopelessly trying to be free. The cells were very small, usually occupied by two people. The air was foul and musky. Being underground, it was no surprise. Sirenfal prison was very well-known for it's "hospitality". Many people were sitting heart-broken right , two people were doing the exact opposite.

" Hey...Zoro...?"

" Yeah, Luffy?"

" If we die, I'm never going to let you go for this. Imagine! The two of us in hell, me laughing my ass off, while you-""

" Oh, shut up."

Roronoa Zoro stared at the dim light that came from the guard tower, just next to the prison. He glared at it, wanting to snuff it out. He didn't hate it; It's just that he couldn't help but want it more. Now, he might actually get a chance to go for it. H shared a cell with a man known as Luffy. When he asked what his full name was, Luffy just shrugged dismissively. He knew Luffy had a secret that he didn't want to share, but so did he. Luffy dropped the key into Zoro's hand.

" Shishishishi! The warden didn't even notice! Still, we have to get past the guards..." Luffy explained happily, sitting next to Zoro on the ground.

" Take your shackles off, but don't move them from their spot. Now that mine are off," Zoro smirked while finally being free of his shackles, stretching his wrists slightly," We ambush the guard when he comes in to give us lunch. I remember the time was at exactly 3:00. I might be wrong, considering I only had one watch and a single glance to go on."

" Oh man, if this works, we'll be free! If not , then... I'm glad I met you, Zoro." Luffy smiled sadly, looking at the ground. Zoro patted his shoulder.

" Me too. Once I get their swords, I'll be just fine. Can you fight? I know you're made of rubber from that spell you told me about... Can it really help?" Zoro asked, glancing around for any of the guards. Luffy gave Zoro a special look.

" Of course I can fight. Geez, Zoro, how do you think I got here in the first place?" Luffy teased mysteriously. The green haired man grunted and nodded at the passing guard. The guard stared at the two with a pensive look. After a few seconds, he shrugged and opened the cell door. His heavy armor clinked loudly when he crouched down and placed the food down at the ground.

" All right, you crooks, here's your-"

The guard slumped instantly, but didn't touch the ground. Zoro took the needle out of the opening in the guard's armor. He twirled the needle in his hand and put it in his pocket. Luffy raised his eyebrow while shackling the guard to the wall. Zoro smirked at the rubber-man.

" Neurotoxins. I managed to swipe it from the infirmary when I went there one time. Now here comes the hard part..." Zoro said, opening the cell door quietly. Luffy snickered from behind, shackling the guards feet to the wall.

" When did you get so smart, Zoro? Most of the time you act like an idiot! Shishishishi!"

" Like you're one to talk, idiot!"

" My god Zoro, be quiet! You're going to get us killed! Geez, you need to take this seriously..."

" YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S MAKING ME-"

Zoro quickly grabbed Luffy and shoved him away from the wall. A guard came past them yawning loudly. They exhaled quietly and quickly left the cramped corner. The prison's cells were in halls, all leading to the exit . Sirenfal prison was a very minor one, but it sucked to be in here. Zoro and Luffy speed walked down the torch-lit corridors.

" Hey... Zoro..." Luffy whispered, glancing behind him.

" Yeah?" Zoro answered quietly, snuffing out the torches on their escape.

" If we do get out of here...promise to stick together until we can live by ourselves?" Luffy asked, staring at the back of the green-haired man. Zoro gave Luffy a shark smirk.

" Do you even have to ask?" Zoro replied coolly, glancing in the cell's they passed for a second. Luffy sighed and thought how he could tell his friend the truth. If only...

" I found it!" Zoro said, pointing towards a small cell, slightly different from the others. Luffy grabbed a torch from the walls and entered the cell, where they found massive amounts of spell books and weapons. Luffy grinned widely, finding his prized straw hat from the top of one of the shelves. The green haired man smirked devilishly, picking up his most valuable weapon, Wado Ichimonji. He picked up two of the swords and sheathed them at his waist.

" Three swords?" Luffy asked curiously.

" I use Santoryu, the three sword style. It's rare, since I created it." Zoro smiled, giving a look over of the cell. Luffy found a small red box, and grinned widely. The swordsman looked over and grinned as well.

" Since we're here, might as well help some of the other prisoners as well, right?" Luffy said, putting the red his in a bag. Zoro picked up a map he found lying on the ground. He showed Luffy it and pointed at a specific spot.

" If we get lost, go to this building. It's northwest of the prison." Zoro explained. Luffy cracked up a bit.

" Make sure you don't get lost, Zoro. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. The swordsman grunted in annoyance, and looked at more of the equipment. He had to ask one question to his friend...

" Hey, Luffy?" Zoro asked, stopping his search for a second.

" Yeah? What?"

" You've heard of the rumors, haven't you? People around the prison have said the "Lily" has freed more and more prisoners from the better prisons. I used to think that he... Or she... Might come here." Zoro said, resuming his search for equipment. Luffy glanced at his friend for a second, and then crouched down to pick up some other items.

" I have heard about that guy. I ,personally, don't really care about it. I mean, what could he...or she possibly want with us? Our prison isn't even on the map." Luffy said quietly, twitching for a second. He inhaled and exhaled softly. There was a very big chance that the Lily would've come for him, but that wasn't even possible. No one knew who he really was... he made sure of that...

" You're right. Never mind." Zoro sighed, zipping his bag up. Luffy finished up his part and walked over to his friend.

" Lets go." Luffy said, picking up a torch and walking out of the cell. Zoro looked left and right, and then walled behind Luffy. Fortunately, the halls weren't cramped up like the cells. It didn't matter, since the stench of oil poisoned the air. The two silently walked through the halls swiftly, following the prison's crudely drawn map. At was something, at least. Halfway through one of the halls, Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm. The black-haired man glanced at his friend.

" Here. This is the cell." Zoro said, pointing to a cell that was empty. Luffy gave him a confused look, but walked in anyways. The swordsman studied the ground keenly. Luffy sighed and looked around the empty room.

" What are you looking for?" Luffy asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

" Look for a circle on the ground." Zoro ordered, throwing some of the trash lying on the ground. Luffy crouched down and stared around the cell. He crawled over to a corner and threw away some straws of hay that had covered a spot. Luffy studied it for a second and then smiled.

" Here, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, although not to loudly to attract attention. Zoro smirked and glanced at the circle.

" Put the oil in that spot. Then, place the dynamite over it. Make sure you attach the wire first. After that...well..."

" Run like hell and hope for the bet?" Luffy said, taking out a vial of oil and putting it in the circle.

" The usual." Zoro joked humorlessly. Luffy laughed, nonetheless.

Once everything had been set in place,Zoro placed a tome on the ground and mumbled a few words. A number ten appeared on the tome. Luffy grasped the wire firmly.

" I had a good time with you, Zoro." Luffy said, preparing himself.

" Ditto."

A large alarm screeched loudly from the magic tome, making the entire prison explode into a state of panic. The guards positioned around the prison buzzed to life, escaping their sleepy states. Zoro and Luffy ran as fast as they could, the fuse traveling with them, as they ran through the crowd of confused prisoners. They finally reached the ground level, where guards protected the entrance to the prison. A wooden door was all that stood between them and freedom. Zoro quickly unsheathed his swords and surprised 3 of the eight guards by slashing them across the chest. Luffy murmured a few words, and his body flickered yellow light for a second. The guards charged the unarmed man. Luffy smirked and stretched his leg back. He swiped a long leg at all 4 of the guards,causing them to fly into the side of the building. Zoro and Luffy smiled evilly at the lone guard who stood front them. The guard squeaked out a whimper before being punched out the door. Luffy and Zoro bounded through the wooden door and tasted freedom.

" We made it!" Luffy exclaimed, running to the gates that surrounded the border of the prison. Zoro breathed in fresh air for what seemed decades. He might have stopped to smell the flowers if he wasn't in this thoughts were disrupted by a gunshot aimed at his feet. Imperial soldiers surrounded them, guns cocked.

"Stop right there, prisoners." A woman ordered. She wore a pink uniform and had a green-hilted sword sheathed to her side. Zoro scowled as he raised his arms in defeat. Luffy's face was lowered in sadness. The lady walked over at a painful pace and mocked them.

"Unfortunately for you criminals, you're going straight to hell. Alright men, finish them and throw their bodies in the incinerator." The lady saidwking away. The men nodded and aimed their rifles at the two. Zoro's life flashed before his eyes. He couldn't even...

Suddenly, one hundred hands appeared in a flurry of lily petals. The soldiers were sent in panic as the arms circled their bodies. Luffy's eyes were wide as Zoro looked around for the cause.

"Ahem." A loud voice said. The voice could be heard by every one of the prisoners as they stood dumbfounded in the courtyard. Luffy tugged at Zoro's clothes and pointed towards the sky. When Zoro saw the black figure, he gulped out of fright. The man was actually flying, right before their eyes. Everyone was gawking in amazement.

"Its... Its..."

The figure touched down to the ground in a fury of lily petals and gracefully stood up, eyeing the crowd under it's black mask. Zoro cracked a grin for a second.

_That was kinda cool... GOD DAMNIT! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!_

"The Lily..." Luffy breathed out quietly. The figure walked among the crowd of prisoners with an aura of flair and menace. The masked man stopped moving for a second, and paused in the middle of the crowd.

"I am looking for the prince of the Grand Line. Bring him to me at once."The Lily ordered in an indescribable voice. Zoro couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. He glanced over at Luffy, who was acting very unusual.

"Zoro, we gotta get out of here! Right now!" Luffy whispered harshly to his friend, hiding behind him. The black figure looked over the crowd once more.

"Please, come out Prince. I mean you no harm." The Lily said, glancing everywhere at once. Zoro narrowed his eyebrows as Luffy's actions.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? All it wants is the prince, who is clearly not here." Zoro reasoned harshly, ripping Luffy's arms off. The moment Luffy raised his eyes, Zoro saw it in his friend's onyx eyes. The absolute fear of being trapped by that person. How could he be so stupid? Almost everyone knows the prince's real name. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?

"Oh...my...god...you're..."Zoro whispered out quietly. The Lily jumped in the air, on top of the prison gate.

"PRINCE MONKEY D LUFFY. I ASK OF YOU TO COME OUT NOW, OR I WILL FIND YOU."

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this beginning. Please, by all means, write a review. It helps me a lot. Hopefully I can write the chapter for my other stories. Until next time!**


	2. Rendezvous at the Resembool Inn

**Ok, so, what if I told you that I was addicted to my other story? It's not that I couldn't update this story, it's more like because I didn't want to. In any case, sorry for the delay. However, I've decided to take a break from my main story, since my Zorobin feels are tingling. Neel can't have all the sexy time with her you know.**

**Zoro: Heheheheh, my turn.**

**Zorrod: Lets get on with it!**

* * *

**Rendezvous**** at the Resembool Inn**

" You're the prince? Why the fuck did you not tell me, _your majesty_?" Zoro whispered harshly to the rubber man. Luffy whimpered behind him, pushing his straw hat further down his head.

" Pl-Please don't tell that guy! I can't... I can't go back there!" Luffy begged quietly, hiding behind Zoro's back. The Lily began to walk closer and closer to them, but still had noticed him.

" God damnit, I'm not going to turn you in! I know you're not like the other nobles! They treat regular people like trash, but you're better than that! We're partners forever, remember?" Zoro smirked at his rubber friend. Luffy grinned widely, before going back to his hiding place.

" The explosion still hasn't gone off yet. We can escape from this stupid prison! I know of an inn where my father used to go to. Well, before he was... Ya know..." The rubber man grimaced visibly.

" Yeah, I know... Give me your straw hat." Zoro asked, not tearing his eyes off the Lily.

" No! Are you serious!? You know it's my symbol of power! I can't let it go! My father told me to-"

"I know, I'm going to give you a chance to escape. Go straight to that inn. I know I can beat the Lily in a fight easy. Don't worry. We can meet up later. What's the name of the inn though?" Zoro explained, taking Luffy's straw hat and firmly planting it on his head. Luffy frowned deeply, and brought up a pinky finger.

" The inn is called Resembool inn. There is plenty of signs, so you can find it easily. We'll meet up in less than two days? Got it?" Luffy said, making a pinky promise. Zoro obliged and turned around again. Luffy pulled his cowl over his head.

" Goodbye..."

Zoro waved a hand behind him in farewell. The Lily eyes had finally rested on him. It came closer to him, and stopped right in front him, sizing him up.

"State your name, sir." The Lily asked unhesitatingly. Zoro's nose picked a faint lily scented smell emanating from the man.

"Roranoa Zoro." Came the immediate reply.

" Why do you have the symbol of power?" The Liliy replied shortly. Zoro tried to look through the glass covered visor to see a face, but it was pitch black, and since it was night, it was hard to fully describe the Lily.

" A friend gave it to me. Said he found it lying next to gassing house. I was cold, so I wore it. Those prisons stink." Zoro replied with not a single quiver in his voice.

" Is that why your little friend just walked away right now?" The Lily replied, for only his ears. Not a millisecond to spare, Zoro instantly unsheathed all three of his katanas and struck the Lily in the chest. He slashed and slashed at the cloth until he realized it was just a bunch of sakura petals. Zoro's widened as he immediately turned and blocked a strike from behind. The Lily spoke into his ear softly.

"Not bad, Demon Roranoa Zoro. You shouldn't have used your real name with me. I know all about your impressive swordsmanship. You're one of the best, but your master didn't fare so well, now did he?"

Zoro's eyes blazed white hot anger and he instantly turned and slashed the Lily in a 3 line pattern. The body of the Lily erupted into another field of sakura petals.

_Damn it! I've got to get away from the prison! I have less than 20 seconds left!_

**_TATSUMAKI!_**

The sakura petals flew up into the air in a tornado from Zoro's attack. The Lily flew up as well, and was now visible to the crowd. Although he couldn't see his face, he sensed a glint of annoyance.

_Now I know that he or she is human, at least._

The soldiers had now run away to get back up from the commanding officers. Zoro had spent time in the Guard for a few years, so he knew the protocol. If he was write, they would be sealing off all exits and streets until they trapped him and this Lily.

" Well, I guess I shall be retreating for now, Roranoa Zoro. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. I shall be back to take the prince. He must save this land." The Lily said, wrapping the dark cloak around its body. Zoro threw another shockwave at the Lily, but it had already fled in a flurry of petals into the distance. Zoro sheathed his sword, but had totally forgotten about the bomb. A trumpet horn sounded loudly in the distance. He knew that meant the soldiers had returned and were now commencing to trap all prisoners inside their famous pincer movement. Zoro quickly sprang into action.

_I hope this works..._

* * *

"Man, how many stinking bodies are there?" One soldier said to another, pinching his nose tightly.

"Who cares? I can't wait to go home and eat Sanji's cooking again! Man! I love it so much!"

The others started to laugh at him.

"You getting a little gay there?"

" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Whatever, I don't care about your god damn sexual needs, lets just survey the area. It looks like no ones alive."

"That sucks, I wanted to use this thing!"

"Do any of you guys hear that?"

"What is is now?"

"It's a... beeping noise..."

The entire field erupted into orange flames that made every single soldier of the platoon reel back in fright. Some of the soldiers flew back 10 feet. Others had instantly died. The commanding officer banged his foot against his carriage, protected by the explosion completely.

"Who did this?"

" Sir, LOOK!"

Suddenly, a black horse appeared out of nowhere, and on it a black rider wearing a bandana leaped over the platoon of soldiers in one swift motion. Three swords were strapped to the man's sides, shining brightly. The rider sped towards the carriage at full speed.

"Someone stop that man!" The commander said, watching from a distance with his binoculars.

"He's cutting up all our soldiers!"

"He's a demon!"

The masked rider, after killing all the soldiers unmercifully, sped towards the carriage at full speed. The officer shrieked loudly in his carriage.

"SOMEONE HELP-!"

_**Ittoryu iai... Rashomon!**_

He never finished that sentence. The carriage had been cut in one clean half, along with him. The rider sheathed his two swords on his black horse and sped away into the night. Shortly afterwards, he jumped out of the horse in one clean motion at a stop sign. He expertly tied the horse to the sign, and speed walked towards the Resembool Inn, his dark cloak wrapped around him.

* * *

As the sun shined brightly thorugh her perfect window, she woke up peacefully, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her room with happiness. She loved her room at the Resembool Inn so much, she could stay here forever. The people of Sirenris were very peaceful and never caused any trouble. Although it seemed that way, this place was notorious for being troublesome. It wasn't boring enough to be bad either. Everything worked perfectly well in the town.

"Nami! Come on! You HAVE to see this!"

"I'm coming, Nojiko!"

Nami smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror, and brushed her long, wavy orange hair. She wore her usual white sun dress with an open tank top that showed off her wonderful assets. It never failed to attract the men of the village.

"Nami, COME ON!"

"I'm coming!"

A loud yawn erupted through the building, stunning Nami to the roots of her hair. Had a wild burst into her lovely inn and rampaged through? She quickly got up and walked out the door into the main lobby. And her jaw dropped instantly, as did everyone else. Two men were standing, the one with the green hair was covered in blood, while the other was extremely dirty and smelled badly. The two of them were nonchalant of their current conditions.

"MEAAATTTTTTT"

"LUFFY, SHUT UP! Yeah, can we get a room for two. Tow beds please."

"ZOROOOOOO, MEAATTTTT"

"YOU'LL GET THE GOD DAMN MEAT!"

Nojiko sweat dropped behind the counter and rubbed her hands together in nervousness.

" Well um, first things first... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO? COMMIT A MASSACRE?" Mojiko yelled at them. Zoro cleared his throat.

"We were hinting for boars, and we tripped down a ravine." Zoro lied expertly. Luffy cracked up and patted his friend on the back.

"Nice one! They'll never suspect that one!" Luffy said out loud, completely blowing their cover. Zoro seethed anger at the rubber man.

" YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"But you don't believe in-"

" SHUT UP ALREADY! Yeah so, we have the money, and we are only staying for one night."

Nami perked when she heard the name Luffy.

"Wait a second, your name is Luffy?" Nami asked, standing behind the counter as well.

"Yeah, what about it?" Luffy replied, standing straight. Nami held out her hand, and shook his vibrantly.

"Oh my gosh, Nojiko, how could you forget! Bellemere told us about him, remember? That knight's son! How could he have done anything bad?" Nami smiled at the two. Luffy grinned softly, and instantly fell backwards.

"Zoro, can you please carry me to my room?"

"Like hell I would. I'm going to sleep."

"Ahem." Nami cleared her throat getting their attention.

"It's already morning."

Zoro gave her a "are you serious look" and completely ignored her. He threw money on the counter, and snatched the keys from the shelf to get to the room. Nami's eye twitched slightly.

" As I said, I'm going to sleep. The money is 100 beris, which is a pretty big rip off, but I'll deal. If you can clean the blood of the floor, or it'll give everyone diseases or something like that. Tell Luffy to get up and give him plenty of meat. Call me if explodes something and... I guess that's it, see ya guys later." Zoro ordered, walked up the steps to his room.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Another loud moan came from Luffy's open mouth.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

**Recently, one of my favorite authors reviewed this story! Shout out to Seis Fluer! I love your Zorobin stories the most! In any case sorry for the delay again. I'm going to start writing more chapters for this. I still haven't figured out what I want to write for "watch With Me". I don't want it ot be like very other college/highschool fic, ya know? So, R&R if you liked this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. The Secret of Resembool

**Thank you guys for your positive reviews! I haven't got a single complaint so far, which is astounding. And because I'm addicted to writing more of my other story, I have an idea.**

**Neel's in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

**The Secret of Resembool**

Luffy snored softly on his fluffy white bed. His limbs were spread out on top, reaching for the ends of the mattress. Nami opened the door silently and stared at the young prince. She closed the door and went to Zoro's room.

" So, Why exactly is the prince here?" Nami asked the swordsman.

Zoro was drinking water from a tankard while eating a lot of food. He was sitting on a bar stool. It was about ten in the morning, and he was starving like crazy. Staying in a prison for so long can do that to a person. Thankfully the inn was very homey and cozy, unlike his recent housing.

" I just learned about it too. You'll have to ask him yourself. By the way, how do you even know him?" Zoro replied, eating a huge bite of meat. Nami sat down in a rocking chair and stared out the window.

" He came here when I was about 4 years old. I didn't know why though, but he seemed kind of nice. He came here with a really scary knight, if my memory serves correctly. I think he was at least 5 years old at the time. We played and talked for a while until he vanished. After a week or so, I heard he had been announced the Prince of the Grand line Kingdom. I was happy, and so was my mother. However, Luffy disappeared, according to the newspaper, and everyone was looking for him. It was about two years ago when my mother left to find him. I didn't know what she could do though. I still haven't seen her yet. She left Nojiko in charge of the inn, and here we are!" Nami explained, rocking the chair at a constant pace.

" Really, huh? Then why was he in prison?" Zoro said back, drinking more of the water. Nami's eyes twitched in annoyance.

" Don't finish all the food, idiot. I'll charge you a lot for it." Nami threatened. She quickly stopped her rant.

" Wait, he was in prison?" Nami asked in shock. Zoro nodded grimly.

" He never told me why though. He was there before me. I never asked how long he had been in prison either. We were in that hellhole for six months. It's called Sirenfal prison, on the other side of Sirenris. I'm from another country, so I didn't recognize the royal symbol of power. But here's the weird part. When we were escaping, The Lily appeared." Zoro explained seriously. Nami gulped down her anxiety. She came a little bit closer in her seat.

" _The Lily_? You actually met that guy? He's like the worst terrorist ever known!" Nami yelped in fright. Zoro turned around in his seat and faced her.

" At least I know he's human. That's SOMETHING." Zoro said. A yawn came from outside the room. Luffy opened the door lazily.

" Hey guys... FOOD! MINE!"

Luffy bared his fangs and punched on the food making Zoro fall out of his chair. The rubber man ate everything in sight and gorged on all th food on the counter. Food went flying everywhere in the room, som even out the window. When he was finished, he burped loudly and pardoned himself. Then, he sat on the barstool with a doper grin and acted like nothing happened.

" I'm done."

" YOU."

Luffy smiled at the silent woman.

" Oh hi Na-"

His body went flying out the window and smashd into seen buildings in one clean shot. Luffy finnaly smashed into a steel wall of a furnace. Nami was no longe the cute woman that she was. Now she was a full blown monster.

The town watched with gaping mouths as a monster emerged from the gigantic hole of their beloved Resembool inn. The monster stalked closer to the end of the holes. Children rushed to their fathers, but the fathers were equally frightened. Zoro stared with incredulous eyes as Nami peeled Luffy's body off of the steel wall. She glared at everyone once, and they all shrieked. She huffed and tossed the body into her back, and then she walked back through all seven holes, into the inn. Nojiko walked in with a sweat drop on her head.

" Oh dear..."

Nami tied Luffy to a seat and placed him in the middle of the room. He had been thoroughly knocked out. His straw hat was tied to a string so it stayed on his head. Luckily, it had not been destroyed. Zoro held back a grin as he noticed Luffy's caved inn face.

" You _bumbling_, _idiotic_, **knuckle-brained idiot**! Just look at the mess you've made! PRINCE OR NOT, YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP, MONKEY D LUFFY." Nami yelled at him, shaking him for effect. He nodded dumbly and feel back into his seat.

* * *

Luffy had begun to take a broom and sweep the floors, dipping the gray broom in a bucket of water. It was night time now, so all the laughing sounds off the outside world had died down. Zoro sat on a chair and stared at Luffy. The straw hat covered his still wounded face. Nami noticed the sadness on Luffy's countenance.

" Luffy... Where did you... Go?" Nami asked quietly, pulling at the end of her skirt. Luffy bit his lip and continued his work soundless. Luffy finished quickly and sat next to Zoro. Nami sat a little bit closer in the rocking chair.

" It was... about 7 years ago... My father, King Monkey D Dragon had just met the neighboring kingdom's - It's called New World Kingdom - prince. His name was Marshall D Teach. He came to this land with a peaceful gesture, but I knew something was wrong. The king you see now... that king is nothing but an illusion. My father is dead." Luffy explained sadly , his strawhat still covering his eyes. Nami and Zoro exchanged shocked expressions.

" What? Are you serious? I've seen him at least 30 times this last year. He still visits this place every year, even if he does t come some times! Everyone has seen him! How can that be?" Nami reasoned back. Zoro raised his hand.

" I too had seen him. My... Master met him too. He said that he was perfectly fine." stated Zoro. Luffy shook his head.

" That's what Teach wants you to think. Let me ask you two something. You do know of the kings personal knight, don't you?" Luffy questioned. Of course they knew. Everyone knew of the kings personal trump card. Everyone knew of the weapon master in the flesh.

" Raneus D Neel, right? Yeah , what about him?" Zoro answered. Luffy unveiled his dull, but serious eyes.

" Have you seen his face?"

Nami laughed nervously.

" Of course we have. TONS OF TIMES."

" Have you _SEEN_ his face?" Luffy asked again.

Zoro and Nami contemplated his words for a second, before the realization sunk in like bad day. It was always a mask and a voice Whenever the knight had to come out formally. No one eve saw him in daylight. The knight was always wearing his armor, so no one ever saw him.

" That... Could it... Is he? Is Neel... Dead?" Nami asked painfully slow. Luffy shook his head. The two breathed out in relief.

" Neel and I managed to escape ... So did Ace... But Sabo... He..." Luffy's eyes scrunched up from pain and he gripped his hands. Nami pit both her hands on Luffy's shoulder for comfort.

" Sabo is dead... He couldn't... Agh..." Luffy wiped his nose. Zoro edged closer in his seat.

" Neel and I escaped to Gallia, an independent country just south of this kingdom. We managed to find an old safe house my father used before he was king. We gathered supplies, but we were attacked soon. Neel... He..." Luffy stopped for a second.

_Luffy! You go north into the kingdom! Cut through those shortcuts we played through when you and I were little! I know you can do it!_

_Wait! What about you? I'm not leaving you!_

_I... I'm going to lead them away with Knightmare! This horse still has a good pair of legs! Just... Keep going north! Make sure! REMEMBER. If all else fails... Remember the quote... " Everything resides in Resembool". My prince... I bid you... Adieu!_

_NEEL!_

Luffy sat up and punched his fist in his hand. He had a wide grin on his face.

" I can't believe I forgot! " Everything resides in Resembool". Quick guys! Look for a... I don't know... Secret doorway! Something! Come on!" Luffy quickly ordered. He ran into the Lobby and looked around for anything that could be a clue.

" Wait up! What are you saying!" Zoro asked, catching up quickly. Nami followed behind him. Luffy grabbed his friends shoulders.

" Neel must have left something here! Everything resides in Resembool! That's what he told me!" Luffy explained fast. He turned to Nami.

" Do you know of any suspicious places in the inn? Anything at all?" asked Luffy. Nami frowned.

" Check behind the counter. The desk behind it was the first thing that was in this place." Nami said. Zoro walked behind the desk and looked around it with sharp eyes. He crouched down under it and began to investigate. Luffy sat crisscross next to him.

" See anything?"

" Nope... Actually... HERE!" Zoro exclaimed. Luffy went under an he stare at a small prof of writing written at the bottom of the desk. The text was:

Speak your mind

Speak your heart

Speak your head

Speak RESEMBOOL.

" That seems fairly simple." Luffy said happily. Nami poked his leg.

" Hold on a second. Tons of people say the word Resembool and nothing ever happens. People have screamed it too and nothing happened. Besides, my mother was just an old friend of the king. She had nothing to do with the guy!" Nami explained with narrow eyebrows.

Luffy sat up and patted Nami on the head. A faint tinge of pink stained her cheeks.

" What?"

" Forgive me about this."

" Wait, WHAT?"

" **RESEMBOOL**!" screamed Luffy in the most ear-shattering way possible.

No one reacted. Instead, everyone except Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Nojiko, packed their things quickly and left without a single word.

" A possessive enchantment..." Zoro said quietly. Nami stared with wide eyes. Nojiko, who had just appeared around the corner, was speechless. A deep sound echoed through the inn, and all of the doors and windows immediately shut. A small sound ringed once, and then the desk split in one half, and revealed a staircase just behind the counter. Luffy smirked and rubbed his hands together.

" Had nothing to do with him, eh?"

" Shut up..."

* * *

**The Knightmare is a horse in this story ;)**

***Wink Wink**

**I also have a question to my awesome readers ( If I have any T_T). How do you get a beta reader, I'm such a n00b at this website...**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
